The present invention relates to an apparatus for ventilating an electric motor utilized in a textile spinning mill machine and, particularly, to such an apparatus for self-ventilating the electric motor by means of a fan wheel mounted on the motor shaft in conjunction with a fan cowling for deflecting a ventilating current of air along the exterior of the electric motor.
In self-ventilated electric motors of the aforementioned type, it is known to secure the fan cowling to the housing of the electric motor by intermediate supporting cross members extending between the motor housing and the fan cowling. When using a self-ventilated electric motor of this type in a textile spinning mill machine, airborne lint, debris and the like tend to accumulate on the cross members since they are located in the direct pathway of the ventilating air flow. Disadvantageously, the accumulated lint and debris may impair the effective cooling of the electric motor and further may represent a fire hazard. Moreover, the accumulated lint and debris occasionally will separate from the supporting cross members which can cause contamination of the motor or the associated spinning mill machine resulting in potential operating problems.